Summer skin
by someonelovely
Summary: Charlie Weasley finds himself attracted to a new classmate, he then experiances a summer he will never forget slash,... rated for chapters to come CWxOC
1. summer skin

a/n: You may or may not have realised that this "chapter" is obnoxiously short, this is only because it isn't really a chapter it's more of an intro of sorts.

disclaimer: i don't own these characters...well, except for one.

summary: Charlie Weasley can't help but notice a new class mate of his, someone who he should not be noticing.

-----summer skin-----

It was an early summer at the burrow. The air was sticky and the back yard was littered with little flowers blooming in no visible pattern. Charlie and Bill had returned home from their 5th and 7th years of Hogwarts and were looking forward to some relaxing down time. The usually chaotic household lay quiet, it was too hot out for the six boys to run their usual muck about the place.

The two oldest brothers were to be found lying in their beds lazily. Not a word was spoken in between them, all energy was too busy being put to use trying to avoid the swelltering heat. Charlie lay motionless on his bed, he was intent on not breaking the stare he had fixed upon the nearest wall. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the gaze that fell upon him. Across the room his older brother lay just as still. He could tell something was bothering his sibling...he knew him too well not to. But for now, his concern remained unvocalized bill was content watching his brother. Charlie was breathing in and out harshly every once and awhile giving an increasingly annoyed "Huff".

The reason for such noises was known only by charlie. He was losing a battle with his own mind. He was convinced that if he stared at that wall hard enough he wouldn't think about _him. _Try as he might, it was no use. Every once and awhile his brain would float back to memories of the night they first kissed or the night he first heard anyone (besides his family) tell him they loved him.Normally thoughts like these would make any person happy but they only made charlie more and more confused. You see, the relationship he was currently in was well...tricky. this was due to two simple facts:

1. This was the first real relationship charlie had ever been in.

2. This relationship happened to be with another male.


	2. friend is a four letter word

---------------------Friend is a four-letter word------------------------

Charlie could remember very disticly the exact day, exact moment even that he realized he was not "quite like his other brothers" He was sitting in his potions classroom. It was a nice spring afternoon, the day had been so far uneventfull. That was up untill his professor announced a student would be transferring to their class due to a need to rearrange their schedule.

"I'd like everyone to welcome mr.chase"

With that a boy walked into the classroom. Charlie had seen him before, he was also a gryffendor and he could remember seeing the boy around the common room and at meals but he had never really payed much attention. Now however, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was a tall boy at least a head taller than charlie. He had neat medium length ravnen colored hair and dark brown eyes. He had a softly curving boyish face which seemed out of place when compared to the rest of his well defined muscular body. The boy took a seat across the room and the professor continued her announcements.

Charlie and the boy had worked together. They struck up a light coneversation during which charlie found out the boy's name was tim. They slowly began talking more and more often, waving and saying hello whenever they're paths crossed. The two had become friends well in a sense atleast. They were the type of friends you would talk to often but never really plan on hanging out with. Infact, they had yet to refer to eachother as freinds each seemed to be waiting for the other to officially declare it. This was fine with charlie, whenever they were together his words had a tendency of mixing themselves up and his brain seemed scattered. Although, he couldn't help but want more.

A few weeks went by with their "friendship" continuing in this manner. One saturday afternoon charlie was sitting quietly beneath an apple tree. This weather was truely lovely, the first taste of spring. He was reading to himself studying out of boredom. He looked breath taking bathed in the afternoon sun, his face turned downward slightly and his eyelashes catching the golden rays. His skin dotted with little freckles and hair shining brilliantly in the light that peeked through the leaves overhead. He did look truely stunning. For this reason, tim had whispered a single word as he sat gently on the grass beside his new found friend. "beautifull" the words ecaped his lips without thought, barely audible but loud enough for another pair of ears to catch. Charlie lifted his head looking towards tim "what?"

"oh er..." tim searched for an excuse "the weather, it's beautifull out today" He himself was even impressed by how truthfull his sentence had sounded.

"oh, well yes it is quite nice out here" charlie said half dissapointed half unsuprised.

"did i catch you at a bad time?" tim gestured towards the book in charlie's hand

Charlie reassured him it was fine snapping his book shut and placing it at his side. They started to talk casually about everything and nothing at the same time. Each was trying their hardest to flirt subtley but not be noticed, which of course didn't make much sense. About an hour passed and they still sat beneath the tree. A group of boys started to approach them. The boys were a year or so older and they walked like they owned the place. When the group of older boys were a few yards from the tree they stopped. One looked at charlie smirking.

"You better be carefull talkin to this bloke" he gestured towards tim "word around here is that he's a bloody poofter, better watch he's probabally just trying to get in your pants..." The rest of their little group laughed and they boy looked pleased with his insults.

Charlie stood up shaking his head slightly in disgust. "yeah, i'll bet you're just jealous seeing as how you are so fucking ugly, no girl or guy for that matter, would ever want to so much as touch a hideous thing such as yourself." Charlie had spoke calm and cool, not letting his anger get the best of him for that he was proud of himself. The other boy just turned his head and walked away the rest of his pack following close behind. Charlie just shrugged and took his seat once again next to tim.

Tim looked nervous and hurt by the insults he had just recieved but shocked and delighted with charlie's actions at the same time. "wow. that was incredible, thank you...but just..well er, pretend you um... never heard what he had said about me"

Charlie smiled don't worry i'm not one to belive a rumor over a ...friend.

well there you are, the first real chapter!

So i'm sure you know just how lovely reviews would be but, i'll remind you anyway. 


End file.
